User talk:Flechette
Please create user created skill in your namespace and not in the main namespace, i have moved it to the correct place. -- Xeon 05:33, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Some dumbass (pardon my language) with a IP of 67.159.44.88 had screwed my page and quite alot of others, I'll try to find them all. Flechette 07:56, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Well, I've managed to get some of the articles back to normal, the ones I didn't revert were already done by some real nice guildwikian and some others. I seriously hope that guy doesn't count every second till his ban is lifted, if it ever expires. Flechette 08:13, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Thanks for the help with my userpage...lame ass vandal.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 10:45, 17 August 2007 (CDT) No problem. I was up late (it was around 11pm in australia) and was patrolling the recent changes like a dog and this guy screwed my page so I look at all his contributions and your page was one of them among some others I reverted to normal. Flechette 17:38, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Sustained.RaginMoto 00:06, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Send me a postcard. (T/ ) 03:28, 18 September 2007 (CDT) I certainly will. Would you like a postcard with a picture of a Tau crisis suit on it? Flechette 03:38, 18 September 2007 (CDT) "Battle Test" Bah, that is not the original document. The Explorer/Socializer/Killer/Achiever concept was done a long time before someone made an EZ Test for it. I never thought about posting that, but now that I think about it, it would seem to fit GW players well too. (I'm an Achiever, btw) (T/ ) 02:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Fair enough, but I believe it's one of the earlier bartle tests that actually follow the principle of the concept, quite a few are merely adapted from it. On a serious note, My Seal Clubber done a "test" and got Clubs as a result. Which makes him a seal club clubber. = P He even has the jacket. Flechette 03:27, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Zero Hour RTS ftw. Wouldn't it be fun if they made a Guild Wars RTS? Kinda like StarCraft... (T/ ) 04:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) LOL. Then the tanks would be Whammos, the support monks, the artillery fire eles, the builders dredges/dwarves? Starcraft is as over-rated as...hammers and time. With a sprinkling of foul Xenos. But it's as good as a red stapler and thats not to trifled with. After all, it has the highest (I think it has lost out to WoW) morality rate to people who play it, they forget to have a social life, forget to sleep, forget to eat, forget to drink, and soon after, forget to live/breathe, scary but true. Flechette 05:01, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but it has influenced pop culture more than WoW hasn't it :) But really, it could be a fun concept. Disregarding what happens in GW2, you have the Humans, Dwarves, Asura, and Norn as one large faction; the Charr; and "evil stuff", like Abaddon's forces, Menzies, Destroyers, etc. "Not enough EXP - kill more monsters!" "Not enough gold - gather more Platinum!" "Supply limit exceeded. Build more Guild Halls." And so on... Hey! And Prince Rurik gets to be Fenix. The Arbiter's "Stasis Field" becomes "Can't Touch This!" ... (T/ ) 05:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Would that mean glint and the great destroyer would be Aircraft Carriers via eggs/spawn? Or would they more like the T4 Experimental Uber units? IMHO Master togo deserves to be the grunts/meatshields while luxons would be the Evil counterpart. It certainly sounds fun but would need some sterling effort from guildwikieans or A-net. Togorushing ftw! Flechette 05:13, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm...airborne units in GW...monsters carrying other monsters? Dang. I guess the Stone Summit could make a Super-Dolyak that carries multiple Dwarves. Well, Asura Gate replaces Nydus Canals, at least. Master Togo -> Zergling, or Infested Terran :D Luxons get the Siege Turtles as Siege Tanks of course...Heh. I think I have a new project to work on. (T/ ) 05:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I shotgun Hunter Killer or Hyperion. They were by fav units from SC --Blue.rellik 05:18, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Mesmers should get Psionic Storm. Seriously. Oh, and Stim Paks for Warriors! Err...wait... >.> (T/ ) 05:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC)